Il est là!
by matsuo-san
Summary: J’ai fait le choix de le retrouver où qu’il soit, alors même s’il est enfer je le rejoindrais. Pour brûler à jamais à ses côtés. AMATEUR SASU/NARU c'est ici! FIC ECRITE EN ECOUTANT UN CHANSON D'AARON, TRISTE!


Titre : Il est là.

Raiting : T

Couple : Sasu/Naru

Résumé : J'ai fait le choix de le retrouver où qu'il soit, alors même s'il est enfer je le rejoindrais. Pour brûler à jamais à ses côtés.

Disclamer : C'est perso ne sont pas à moi-même si je le voudrais.

Ps : Cette chanson a été écrite en écoutant la chanson d'Aaron : U Turn, une magnifique chanson, mais qui me fais à chaque fois pleuré voilà pourquoi c'est un Drama.

* * *

Il est là.

Cet endroit divin qui me tend les bras à chaque fois, me proposant une nouvelle chance. Pourtant, j'ai beau courir, il s'éloigne toujours un peu plus de moi. Je sens mes larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, je sens la tristesse qui monte dans mes entrailles et je tombe. Je tombe sans jamais vouloir me relever. J'ai tout perdu, je n'ai plus rien qui puisse me faire voler. Je suis un ange déchu, rejeté par les miens et noir comme le néant.

La mort elle-même ne veut pas de moi, elle refuse de me donner une chance de rédemption. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour que tout ce malheur s'acharne sur moi, me brisant en mille morceaux. J'entends derrière moi des battements sourds qui s'abattent sur le battant de ma porte. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, de toute façon mes membres ne m'obéisse plus, il refuse de porte ma haine. Ils n'ont plus assez de force. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et je refais un long retour en arrière, passant dans les limbes des tous ces moments fragiles qui ne sont plus. Je revois chacune de ces journées que j'ai voulu éternelle, en me remémorant qu'elles sont éteintes.

Quand soudain, j'entends une voix qui s'élève de l'autre côté de l'entrée, je retourne ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête, mais je refuse de m'élever encore. La chute pourrait être encore plus cruelle. Je suis à l'agonie, entre une vérité réelle et une chimère irréelle et je ne peux que croire ce qui m'arrange. C'est normal, on ne peut pas toujours ce dire que tout est fini, on espère toujours un peu, même si c'est mal. La beauté de l'impensable est le refuge de l'âme, le bonheur de l'être.

Je pose mes orbes devenu gris sur la pluie qui s'abat au dehors et je souris amèrement. Je me dis que la pluie lave les péchés, mais qu'elle ravive la peur. Aujourd'hui elle fait trembler ma peau et tourner ma tête. Je suis aux prises avec la peur de mon échec. Je me sens inutile, bon à rien, désespéré. Alors que je commençais à m'enfoncer dans la solitude, j'entendis un bruit sourd s'abattre dans le silence de la pièce. Je sais qui essaye tant de m'atteindre, mais je ne vais pas la laisser me toucher. Je suis déjà trop loin. Quelque part où personne ne sera me délivrer. Je n'ai pas honte, de me laisser aller, j'en ai le droit après tout ça.

Des pleurs aussi emplit de mélancolie me parviennent, mais là encore, je n'ai pas pitié. Je n'ouvrirais pas la porte de mon cœur, même si je dois en souffrir. Elle vient pour me dire ce que je sais déjà, elle 

vient pour encore, m'enfoncer dans un gouffre. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, je le savais bien avant elle que la fin était là, à quelque pas de nous, juste devant. Comme un fantôme qui attend son temps, il pesait déjà sur nous, nous ne pouvions pas nous en délivrer.

Il aurait même fallu que nous ne le connaissions pas, nous ne l'aurions jamais remarqué et là peut-être nous aurions mieux vécu. Vécu dans l'insouciance. Alors, maintenant, pars, refait ta vie, il ne reste que ça. Toi encore tu as la chance de pouvoir te sauver, tu es encore là. Il te faut juste nous laisser partir lui et moi. De toute façon, lui ne m'a pas attendu, il s'est brisé dans son échec, il n'a pas tenu sa promesse en vers moi, je lui en veux, mais en même temps ça ne change rien. Je vais le rejoindre, que la vie ou non le veuille, j'ai fais un choix un jour quand il est parti. J'ai fait le choix de le retrouver où qu'il soit, alors même s'il est enfer je le rejoindrais. Pour brûler à jamais à ses côtés. C'est peut-être insensé, mais je n'ai jamais pensé autrement, je l'aimais et je l'aime. Un amour est immortelle m'a ton toujours dit. Je vais le savoir bientôt. Je deviendrais peut-être égoïste, mais de toute façon on l'est tous un peu. Je te ferais du mal, mais tu t'en remettras, alors je ne vois pas ce qui peut me retenir, ma raison de vivre à fané. Je te dis au revoir, je te souhait de trouver un bonheur, même s'il est éphémère comme le mien, car c'est quand même la plus belle chose qu'il puisse arriver. Merci pour tout, tu étais chère à mon cœur, tu m'as aimé, tu as su me laisser la chance d'exister, mais tu n'étais pas lui. Tu n'étais pas celui que j'aimais, tu n'avais pas cette façon qu'il avait de faire battre mon cœur. Il était tout pour moi. Maintenant, je sais, je l'ai toujours aimé et toi tu n'étais que l'amour d'une sœur.

Je plante lame de mon kunai dans mon cœur et je sans déjà un liquide chaud se rependre sur moi et autours de moi. J'en ai un sourire aux lèvres, je sais que c'est la fin. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol de tout mon long et je lève la tête vers le plafond, pensant déjà à ton visage en face de moi, de ton regard dans le mien, de ton touché sur ma peau. J'espère que tous les moments que nous aurons perdus, seront nous être accordés dans cette autre vie. J'entends la porte tomber sous le choc d'un coup violent et je soupir, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle arrive à ce moment là, j'aurais préféré que jamais elle ne sache.

Avant qu'elle n'arrive, je me sens déjà partir, tout autour de moi deviens flou et avec étonnement, j'entends une voix douce me parvenir, j'essaye de m'en rapproché et c'est là que je le vois. Il est près de moi, alors que jamais je n'aurais vraiment espéré que cela se produise. Il m'appelle à lui me dit que j'ai une place là où il m'attend. Cependant, c'est à ce même moment que Sakura arrive et qu'elle se baisse vers moi je tourne ma tête vers elle le sang coulant de ma bouche. Et lui murmure une dernière phrase.

-Il est là, Sasuke, il m'appelle.

* * *

Fin

Laissez des rewiews !!Merci !!


End file.
